Potpourri
by caldera32
Summary: A completely random selection of short stories featuring Merlin and company. Accepting prompts :)
1. Social Event

A/N: Yes, another new thing. I started this in celebration of reaching 100 followers on tumblr, but it'll probably continue with whatever random ideas I have that don't fit into my other collections. Feel free to send in prompts :)

Oh- I also made a graphic for this one. It can be seen on tumblr and theheartofcamelot.

* * *

Gwaine knocked on the door, pushing his way in without waiting for an invitation.  
"Merlin! I've come to take you away for some relaxation!" He announced with a wide grin, watching the door to the back room swing open.

"I'm afraid Merlin isn't here, Sir Gwaine. The king has him drawing a bath," an aged voice answered, it's owner coming down the steps with a bundle of dried herbs.

"Oh, Gaius, I- ah, do you know when he'll be back?"

"It shouldn't be too long. You may wait if you like," he gestured toward a stool placed far from the worktable he was now using to prepare some manner of ointment.

"I'll just do that, then," Gwaine smiled again, whistling softly as he perched on the stool.

A few moments passed with nothing but the quiet tune and the sound of chopping filling the air.

"Where did you say you were taking Merlin?" The physician inquired, fixing the brunet with a suspicious gaze.

"Oh, just a trip to the lower town for a social gathering." Gwaine eyed the wall with false interest, not wanting to face the infamous eyebrow he knew would be arched in his direction.

"The tavern, then."

"Ah... yes," he looked up at the elder, who was nodding.

"Good. That boy needs to spend more time on himself."

Now it was Gwaine's eyebrows rising.  
"Well we're in agreement there."

Gaius hummed in response and the two sat in companionable silence until Merlin burst through the door, already complaining about his master.

"Who even needs two baths a day? It's not as if he's done any actual work since the afternoon bath! Doesn't he realize how much work it is to haul all that water? He- Oh, hello Gwaine," his rant ended as he spied the knight coming toward him.

"Merlin! Ready for a night on the town?"

The servant looked over to his guardian, "I don't know, Gwaine, I-"

"Just go and have a good time, Merlin. If Arthur needs anything else he can send for the night attendant," Gaius patted his ward on the shoulder, gently turning him toward the door.

"Yeah, let the princess fend for himself for once," Gwaine winked and slung an arm around his friend's shoulder, steering him back to the corridor.

"Oh, ah, alright then." He twisted around as he was all-but dragged to the staircase, looking over Gwaine's arm, "goodnight, Gaius!"

"Try not to completely incapacitate yourself, Merlin. And Sir Gwaine," the knight's head reappeared around the door frame, "thank you."

One solemn nod and a salute later saw Gaius alone in his chambers once more, pleased his boy had found such a friend.


	2. Camlann

Prompt by ErinNovelist: Merlin reveals his magic during the Battle of Camlann before Mordred stabs Arthur.

* * *

Merlin felt the light soak into his pores, drawing out hidden strength he had never even suspected of being there. So much power- he felt he could do anything.

_Arthur_...

He had to get to his side as soon as possible. He'd never had the courage to try it before, but maybe now...

Closing his eyes and concentrating fiercely, Merlin mentally grabbed hold of the subconscious link between himself and his master, praying he wouldn't wind up halfway across the world.

The light of the crystals had just begun to fade from his sight when he realized popping into existence right in front of his friend (and two armies, most likely) probably wasn't the best of ideas- and that was how he wound up on a cliff overlooking the battle with the tail of his jacket missing.

He spared the shortened garment no consideration, staring into the chaos below where a tide of Camelot red broke against the dull colors of the Saxon's mismatched armor.

Arthur was near the front line, Leon by his side as they were surrounded by enemy soldiers.

Merlin raised his new staff to call lightning from the sky, then hesitated for a moment. If he acted now, anyone would be able to see who it was performing the magic. Then Arthur stumbled, grasping his arm where a sword had drawn a red line despite his mail.

Thunder rent the air as the bolt streaked down, driving back the opposition and blinding Camelot's knights for a moment- long enough for Merlin to move out of sight, making his way to the king's side.

"Emrys!" Morgana's screech cut through the sounds of battle, pulling Merlin's gaze to her position behind the Saxons.

Without a word he sent a targeted blast and watched her tumble to the rocks, a few small boulders half-burying her prone form. Whether unconscious or dead he neither knew nor cared at the moment; Mordred was the one he needed to defeat.

He spotted Arthur just ahead, kicking his last opponent from the end of his blade and surveying the empty area around himself. Merlin was just about to call him when Mordred appeared from behind a cliff wall, grim determination on his face.

The king must have spotted the ex-druid at the same time as he now stood frozen, neither having noticed Merlin's presence.

This was not good. Merlin could see Arthur wouldn't be able to fight Mordred as if he were any other enemy.

With eyes blazing gold, the warlock slowed time. He charged toward the men, grabbing a discarded sword and interposing himself between the two, barely managing to get his borrowed weapon up in time to ward off Mordred's strike.

"_Emrys_," the young warrior sneered, just as Arthur shouted "Merlin!"

"It doesn't have to be like this, Mordred. Arthur did his best to spare her. He-"

"Enough!"

The pressure increased and Merlin focused all his strength on keeping up his guard, trying to think of a way to make the young man see reason. This small distraction prevented him from seeing that his weapon was failing, the dragon-forged blade cutting through his inferior one to bite deeply into his shoulder.

Arthur's angry shout from behind was the only thing that prevented his magic-infused scream of pain from bursting out and killing everyone nearby. Instead he gasped and raised a hand to force Mordred back, pausing in surprise when a gold-etched blade flashed at his side and punched a hole in the traitor's chest.

The servant was still gaping when his master appeared in front of him, pressing a wad of red fabric to the wound.

"Augh! That hurts!" He exclaimed, more out of surprise than anything. Shock and battle fever had done their fair share in numbing the pain.

"Shut up, stop being such a girl," the king retorted absently, all his attention on binding the heavily-bleeding cut.

"Whoa..." Merlin swayed and Arthur caught his elbow, lowering him to the ground where he blinked groggily.

Tying off the end of the makeshift bandage, Arthur grabbed Merlin's opposite hand and pressed it against the fabric, eliciting a wince.

"Keep pressure on that."

The physician's apprentice snorted. "So you're the expert now?" He was grinning now, lightheaded from the rapid blood loss.

"Merlin."

The serious tone had a slight sobering effect and Merlin gazed back at Arthur as steadily as he could.

"What was that?"

Arthur knew; he could see it clearly by the king's expression- though he could divine little else.  
_Does he want me to lie? _

That wasn't going to happen, not anymore.

"You know what it was, Sire." Merlin didn't even realize he'd let his hand drop from his injury until Arthur's was there instead, pressing firmly as his other arm supported the servant's drooping torso. "I was born with it, you know."

His voice was soft now, tone conversational- as if they were talking about nothing more significant than the weather.

"Hey, stay with me, idiot. How am I supposed to punish you if you go and die first?"

_Well _that's_ something to live for..._

Arthur was lightly slapping his cheek- and when had he rested his forehead against the king's shoulder?

"'ll be fine," Merlin assured, his slurred voice doing nothing to inspire confidence in his companion.

He wasn't lying, though. It was just taking his magic longer to seal the wound than normal- probably because of the dragon blade- but he should be close to full health after a night's rest.

Chain mail shifted under his cheek as Arthur sighed.  
"Fine. I guess it would be too much to expect you to obey me now when you never have before."

Something warm and heavy settled across his back, squeezing gently. Was Arthur hugging him? And when had he closed his eyes?

"Rest, Merlin. I have a lot of questions for you when you wake up."

And with that, Merlin released his tenuous grip on wakefulness, safe in the arms of his best friend.


	3. After

Prompt by ExcaliburMaiden: something where Merlin finally discovers his true worth after 5x13. I'd like him to see that his value isn't connected to Arthur or destiny.

* * *

He kicked a rock down the dirt road, only vaguely aware he'd been doing so for the past mile or more. Arthur had been gone for a little over a month now and Merlin was no closer to understanding why he'd been left behind. What was a servant with no master?

Yes, Gwen had needed support, but Leon had been able to offer far more aid than he.

Gaius had tried to offer advice and a shoulder to cry on, but all his tears had long since mingled with the lake of Avalon. Now he just felt empty and directionless.

Staying in Camelot hadn't been an option. Each day of rising only to mope around the physician's chambers was just another needle to the heart. He'd left less than two days ago, setting out with only the barest of supplies and no particular destination in mind.

Ealdor... it was tempting, but he felt the need to be on his own for a bit. Perhaps then he'd start to learn who Merlin really was apart from Emrys.

It was several moments before he realized he'd stopped in the middle of the path, staring vacantly into the sky.

"Out of the way, simpleton," a cart-driver called, not even slowing as Merlin scuttled off the road, coming to rest under a tree and letting the memories wash over him.

His brown study ended with the displeased gurgling of his stomach. Taking a shaky breath, he dug some bread and cheese out of his pack and nibbled them absently, letting the nature sounds occupy his attention.

Wind rustled the leaves and birdsong filtered down to his resting spot. It wasn't too bad, really- until the screaming began.

Leaping to his feet, Merlin ran toward the disturbance, only slowing once he was close enough to spy on events from behind a bush.

The screaming had subsided into gasping whimpers, coming from a man who lay beside an overturned cart. Next to him his mule was trying to kick itself free of the wagon and its tack, dangerously close to hitting its owner, who didn't seem able to move any further away.

Seeing no attackers Merlin approached, holding up his empty hands to show he meant to harm.

"May I be of assistance? I have some training as a healer."

"P-please," the man choked out, and Merlin could see his leg was badly broken.

The warlock hastened to calm the mule first, unhitching the cart and tethering the animal nearby where it could graze. That danger gone he picked up two sticks to use as a splint and returned to his patient.

"I have more supplies in my pack, but I'm going to set your leg before going back for it so the pain is a bit less. Is that okay?" He looked into the man's dark eyes, speaking in a level, soft tone to reassure him.

His patient nodded, biting down on the folded-up neckerchief Merlin offered him.  
He screamed when Merlin reset his leg, but that was only to be expected.

The physician's apprentice reclaimed his scarf, shaking it out and tearing it into strips to secure the leg in a splint.

"Make sure you hold very still; I'll need to bind this more strongly when I return with my supplies. Will you be safe here? No one attacked you, did they?"

The man shook his head. "No, just a careless driver- ran me off- off the road." He took a deep breath before locking eyes with his savior. "Thank you..."

"Merlin."

"Thank you, Merlin. I'm Dellin," he offered his arm and the two clasped hands.

"I do what I can," the former servant replied, rising to his feet. "I'll be back soon."

"We'll be right here," Dellin gave a wheezing laugh, gesturing at his mule who was now happily cropping the grass.

Merlin took off at a lope, grinning to himself.  
This was something he could do.

He didn't know just how far he would go with this. Would he eventually return to Camelot and take Gaius' place? Would he settle in Ealdor or some other village? Right now he was content just to help the person in front of him. It may not be some grand work advising kings or defeating evil sorcerers, but it was fulfilling, and that is what he needed right now- purpose.

As he retrieved his satchel and began the return trip the sun seemed to shine a little brighter and the birdsong sounded more cheerful.

Yes, this was the start of a new journey.


	4. Fowl Play

Request by Elise.v: Merlin and Arthur engage in some sport when a trader's shipment of turkeys is released in the courtyard.

Certainly one of the more unusual requests I've gotten. I did what I could; sorry if it's a bit boring.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur looked on in shock at the chaos before them.

Turkeys. Everywhere.

A merchant had brought a large wagon of the animals into the courtyard, intending to talk the king into purchasing them "to improve the population of his gaming lands". Uther had sent his son to inspect the birds and that was how he came to be staring as a horde of large feather-balls raced about in all directions.

"Sire!" Leon came to attention in front of his prince, red-faced and out of breath with a violently struggling turkey in his arms. "I've got men guarding the exits, but we're having trouble getting them back into their cage."

Merlin snickered as a guard fell over after missing a grab for the bird in front of him.  
"You know, it's a good thing the owner clipped their wings- they'd all be gone by now, else."

"And I suppose you could do better?" Arthur challenged off-hand, directing Leon to man the cage door.

"Only one of us has done farm work, _Sire_," Merlin retorted, clearly not foreseeing the consequences of such an announcement.

"Then you wouldn't mind a friendly competition," the royal stated, pulling the gloves from his belt and slipping them on.

"I don't see how that would have _any_ benefits for me."

"Well, if you're so sure you'll lose..." the blond trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at his friend in challenge.

Merlin sighed. "Fine, but if I win I want the evening off."

"Ha! Done!" Arthur crowed, clearly confident in his own victory. What he didn't know was that Merlin had no intention of playing fair.

With everyone's attention on the overgrown fowl, the warlock had no problem casting a few small spells to attract and contain the birds, Sir Leon keeping a count of each man's captures.

The turkeys were wily, but with nowhere to go it wasn't too long before they got them all rounded up, Arthur sauntering confidently to put the last bird with his fellows.

"The count, Sir Leon."

The knight's eyes flicked between master and servant, only hesitating a moment before answering.

"12 to 23, Sire."

"Hear that, Merlin? I almost doubled your catch!"

The servant smirked. "You think so?"

Arthur faltered at this display of cockiness, looking back to his knight commander, who seemed to be suppressing a smile.

"Leon?"

"Ah... Merlin had the 23, My Lord."

The prince rounded on his manservant, glaring. "You cheated."

Merlin spread his arms wide, "And how did I do that, exactly?"

As one's grin grew, the other's scowl deepened.

Arthur spun on his heel, shooting back over one shoulder, "First thing tomorrow morning, Merlin, you're mucking the stables- and pack for a hunting trip!"


	5. Camlann, part 2

And now, by popular request, a continuation of chapter 2 :)

* * *

Merlin slumped forward to rest against Arthur's shoulder. The king watched the younger man's eyes flutter as his strength waned and was suddenly seized with panic.  
It hadn't seemed like a mortal wound, but there _had_ been quite a bit of blood...

"Hey, stay with me, idiot. How am I supposed to punish you if you go and die first?" He slapped his friend's pale cheek as gently as he could manage.

"'ll be fine," came the murmured response, blue eyes fully closing.

The warrior's chest constricted for a moment until he saw the slight curving of the servant's lips. It seemed appropriate that Merlin would pass with a smile on his face.

_Stop it. He's not dying._

"Fine," he echoed. "I guess it would be too much to expect you to obey me now when you never have before."

There was no response and Arthur found himself embracing the man; desperate for assurance that Merlin was still there with him, still breathing.

"Rest, Merlin. I have a lot of questions for you when you wake up."

As if he'd only been waiting for permission, the warlock went completely limp. Arthur held him all the more closely, taking a moment to gather his wits before rising to make the trek to the encampment.

He needed Merlin. Merlin was his best friend, his staunchest supporter. These things were immutable facts.

But this person, this sorcerer in his arms, was this Merlin? Or was it, as Morgana had screamed, "Emrys"?

Was there a difference?

He clung tighter, carrying his burden into the privacy of the royal tent before sending for Gaius.

* * *

He hadn't felt it before, but he certainly did now. Every bit of him stung. It felt as if his veins had been stretched and widened to accommodate the new flow of power within him- and perhaps it was something along those lines.

Never before had such magic been contained in his body and it was restless, like a wild animal unaccustomed to its cage.

Loath as he was to do anything that might increase the pain, little could be done without making an effort. Only a small groan was allowed to escape as he opened his eyes to candlelight and... Arthur.

"Merlin? You awake? Gaius left this for you to drink- if you're up to it."

Mind not as present as it could have been, Merlin nodded, then grimaced at the potion.  
"If you wanted to poison me you could have at least chosen something less foul."

The king's face fell and he sat back after silently propping Merlin up with a blanket.

"_I have a lot of questions for you when you wake up."_

Right. He'd forgotten about that whole situation.

"So... questions?"

Arthur straightened.

"Just one, really: what happened to your jacket?"

"What?" Maybe he wasn't quite conscious enough for this.

"You jacket," Arthur repeated, holding up the offending garment which was now half of what it once was. The new edge was cleanly sliced- apart from one singed corner.

"First time using magic to travel," the warlock mumbled. It probably would have been fine if he hadn't changed his destination at the last moment. Probably.

The royal blinked, clearly having expected something more exciting (or maybe just something... _more_), then rose and picked up the candle.

"Well, you should go back to sleep. Gaius said your magic should have you fixed up by morning, but only if you _rest._" He fixed his servant with a stern eye. "We'll be returning to Camelot tomorrow so I want you fit to travel."

"Wait! That's it?" Merlin _really_ wasn't conscious enough for this. Was this actually happening? "Aren't you going to ask how long I've had magic? Why I learned it? Anything?"

Blond brows furrowed. "You said you were born with it."

"I was!" The warlock hastened to affirm.

Arthur nodded. "You always were a terrible liar."

Merlin stared at him for a long while, trying to understand what was happening. His friend seemed to be taking this well, but there was one thing left.

"Can you still trust me?" His voice broke a bit, and he could feel the beginning of tears gathering in his eyes, but this was _important._

Arthur sighed, replacing the candle and settling back onto the stool by Merlin's cot.

"I've always known you've been keeping things from me. Things that made you sneak out at night or disappear for days on end." He halted Merlin's attempt to explain with a raised hand.

"I was... pleased when Guinevere told me you'd gone to visit a girl. I thought part of the mystery around you had been solved. Knowing how the knights can be, I wouldn't have blamed you for keeping a companion secret- though I'd hoped you would at least tell _me_..." he drifted off, melancholy in his eyes as he stared at the tent wall. Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"But of course now I know that wasn't the case. Look, the point is, I've always trusted you when your actions were an enigma- why should that change just because I know now?"

Arthur's gaze was still firmly fixed on the fabric wall as Merlin gaped at him. They sat in stubborn silence for some time before the servant gathered himself.

"Gaius gave you the eyebrow, didn't he?"

The king's eyes rolled, coming back to face his friend.

"No."

It was then Merlin noticed Arthur's armor, lovingly laid out atop the royal luggage.

"Gwen spoke to you."

The royal fidgeted. "She merely... reminded me who you are."

Merlin frowned. This conversation was becoming more and more difficult to understand, but if Gwen had given Arthur advice...

"How... how did she take it when you told her?"

"I didn't tell her."

"But-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone if you don't wish me to."

Another staring match ensued, Merlin's completely overwhelmed gaze meeting Arthur's steady, reassuring one.

"It can't stay a secret," the warlock stated, though it sounded more like a plea to the opposite.

"Either way, things can't stay be same," was the king's answer.

Merlin nodded, shutting his eyes against the new wave of dizziness the action caused.  
A warm hand grasped his good shoulder.

"Don't be sad, Merlin. You'll be polishing my armor for quite some time yet."

He felt Arthur ruffle his hair and risked a glance in time to watch the other man depart.

"Now get some sleep. Don't want you to faint and fall off your horse- _again_."

The tent fell into darkness as Arthur departed with the sole light source, leaving Merlin to his fuzzy thoughts.

Yes, changes were coming, but they would be _good_ ones.


	6. For You

A/N: As close as I could manage to a happy Lancelot story for a certain someone. I'll probably write up at least one of the sad ideas I had whilst producing this one, but that's for later ;)

* * *

Lancelot was outside Camelot within one day of receiving Merlin's letter. The brief note had revealed little about why he was being called, but the handwriting had not been the warlock's and that moved him to haste.

He sent the messenger bird back with confirmation of his arrival and waited in the designated meeting spot until dark fell, trying not to think about what may be wrong.

The moon was nearing its apex when a far-off rustling alerted the warrior to another's presence. Lancelot gripped his sword but did not draw, relaxing when Gaius appeared between the trees.

"Gaius," he greeted, "what's happened? Where is Merlin?"

The old physician had to stop and catch his breath, setting down the covered wooden bird's cage he'd been carrying.

"I'm right here, Lancelot," came a miserable but familiar voice from inside the fabric.

"What-" whisking aside the cover, he was confronted with what he could only assume was a baby dragon. "Merlin?"

"Yes," came the pathetic reply, the little black creature dipping its snout to look up at him with soulful blue and gold eyes.

"How did this happen?"

"We're not sure," Gaius interrupted, preventing Merlin from making a list of complaints that boiled down to the same sentiment.

The diminutive dragon huffed, the resultant ball of flame destroying one wall of his flimsy conveyance.

"I just woke up like this four days ago. I tried to call Kilgharrah, but it seems a dragon cannot also be a dragon_lord_." His tone turned sour at the end and it was clear he was pouting, having crawled from the cage to nest in what remained of the fabric hood.

"What can I do to help?" Lancelot inquired, sitting next to Merlin so they were closer to being on the same eye level.

"I need to meet with Kilgharrah. I know where he is, but..."

"What?"

"I... don't know how to fly."

Lancelot looked at the embarrassed dragon, keeping his amused smile as small as he could.

"It would take me forever to walk there like this- and who knows what would happen if anyone saw me."

"I'd be honored to travel with you, Merlin," the future knight bowed, offering his arm for the servant to climb onto.

The dragon eyed it dubiously, looking between the man's simple cotton shirt and his own sharp talons.

"Here," Lancelot picked him up like a small child and settled him carefully on one shoulder. "Alright?"

Dragon-Merlin nodded, rubbing the side of his friend's face like a cat.

"Thank you for doing this."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Merlin."

"If we're done here," Gaius interrupted the heartfelt moment, "I'm going to get some rest. I'll need it to deal with Arthur while you're gone." The elder shook his head in displeasure.

"Even if he believes I've sent you after that rare text he's still going to be bothering me about it every day."

"And you had better not say anything about a tavern, Gaius." The dragon said, unsympathetic.

"Just make sure you hurry back," was the physician's noncommittal reply before turning to leave.

Lancelot chuckled softly at the exchange as Merlin sighed heavily.

"Well, you heard him- better make this quick."


	7. Development

A/N: Some bromance between Arthur and Leon for MadameMorganLeFay. Hope this is satisfactory!

Keep it up with the prompts! I'm keeping a nice list so don't fear yours will be lost in the mix :)

* * *

Arthur sat heavily on the bench, expelling a gust of breath as he did so.

The other knights congregated around a weapon rack, returning their practice weapons as they gossiped like a pack of servants.

Servants.

The prince had never before noticed just how alienated he was from his peers- not until _Merlin_ had shown up and started treating him like an actual person.

Spying Sir Leon, also apart from the group, he sauntered over with a forced casual air.

"Good day, Sir Leon."

"Sire!" The knight started and half-bowed, "ah- yes, a very good day."

Arthur grinned at the way the knight's face reddened slightly, complementing his hair. Leon had always been quiet and clearly devoted to the crown. Despite having been in Camelot his whole life and growing up around the same time as the prince the two had rarely spoken.

"That was some fine work with the crossbow today," he offered, waiting for similar praise in return.

"Th-thank you, My Lord. I do have a particular liking for the weapon. This one," he picked up the crossbow beside him, "was my father's. He hand-carved it from hundred-year-old ash."

Leon gazed adoringly, caressing the wood. As the knight began to speak about the selection of perfect bolts, Arthur realized he had struck upon a subject about which Leon could speak at length. Deciding to get out while he still could, the prince made to leave. Unfortunately, this only managed to draw the attention of the suddenly passionate knight.

"You know, Sire, if you made some simple adjustments to your stance you would be an even better shot-" properly remembering who he was speaking to, the knight hastened to qualify, "not that you need improvement, of course. You already excel with all weapons." Leon looked away.

"I... shall take that under advisement. Thank you, Sir Leon," the prince gave a strained smile and walked off, leaving his gear for Merlin to tend to.

_That_ had certainly not gone to plan.

No matter. He was royal; there was no need lower himself to interact with his knights on a personal level.

He stubbornly ignored the pang of loneliness that thought caused.

* * *

"What did I tell you about your stance, Sire?" Leon teased as Arthur's shot went wide, hitting the second bandit rather than the first.

"I was aiming for that one!" The king blustered, switching his weapon for the one Merlin had just loaded.

"Of course, My Lord," the knight's smile belied the sincerity of his tone.

Three more shots and their attackers had all been incapacitated.

"See, my plan worked perfectly. Shut up, Merlin; go get some firewood- we'll camp here and wait for the rest of the patrol to catch up."

The servant snapped his mouth shut and huffed, rolling his eyes as he stalked off to fulfill his assignment.

The two warriors set to work securing those of their adversaries who had survived and retrieved the horses, Leon laying out a fire ring in preparation for Merlin's return. Arthur sat on his bedroll, not even bothering to roll it out first.

"You're doing a fine job, Sire."

The royal looked at his second-in-command oddly, "Thank you, Sir Leon."

"Truly, Arthur," Leon held his sovereign's gaze for a only a moment before turning back to his task, "I know you sometimes doubt your choices and worry about what your father might think, but..." he sat back, once again locking eyes with the king. "You are the greatest ruler one could hope for. Every one of your men count it an honor to serve you," a crash and soft curses emanated from the woods. "Merlin too."

Arthur laughed at the jibe and turned a grateful smile on his most loyal knight.

"Thank you, Leon. For what it's worth, I've always found you to be trustworthy and honorable. It is the greatest of privileges to have you by my side."

The pair smiled softly at each other.

"Well, I can see you two are having a moment so I'll just take my leave then, shall I?" Merlin stated, dropping his burden of sticks and trundling off to refill their waterskins at a nearby stream.

The laughter that followed in his wake only made his grin wider.


	8. Something happened that night

A/N: And for Veilwuarrah, who wanted 'something' to happen after the drinking

Originally had the details of this all fleshed out, but it was better this way ^_~

* * *

Gwaine and Merlin stumbled from the tavern shortly after midnight, only staying upright by leaning on each other.

"Didju see the way tha' maid was lookin' atchu?" The knight hiccuped, giggling at the blush on his friend's face. "You could've- whoa!" Gwaine tripped and sprawled to the cobblestones, taking Merlin with him.

"Gwaaaaaine," the servant complained, sitting up slowly. "Oi, can't sleep 'ere, Gwaine." He prodded the older man who stayed stubbornly asleep, beginning to snore loudly.

He was just about to try again when strong hands grabbed him and a sack was thrown over his head.

* * *

Cold water woke him, but did little to increase his sobriety.

"Wha's-'appenin'?" He slurred, blearily looking around himself at the dimly lit faces of two grimy men. He became distracted once his eyes landed on the torch. It was incredibly bright, but he just couldn't seem to stop staring at it.

"You're the king's manservant, yes?" One demanded.

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, I look after th' dollop'ead."

The two exchanged a look as Merlin's head flopped back and he gazed at the stars.

"Where _are_ we righ' now?" He wondered aloud.

"We're asking the questions here," his interrogator informed him. "Now, what is the easiest way into the castle?"

"Front gate," the servant supplied, giggling at his own cleverness. "Wasn' I in the tavern? I think I needa 'nother drink."

Grimy number one growled and slapped him across the face.

"You had better start taking this seriously, whelp. Tell me- when is the king most vulnerable?"

Merlin focused on the finger being pointed in his face, making himself cross-eyed.  
"Pro'lly when I'm not there."

The second man cursed and spit.  
"He's no use to us. Better to just kill 'im."

His partner nodded grimly, drawing a knife...

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Arthur demanded, cross at not only having to get himself prepared for the day, but also being faced with a hung-over Gwaine who had no idea what had happened the previous night or why his drinking companion hadn't returned home.

"I mean 'I fell asleep in the gutter and have no idea what happened after that'," the knight responded miserably.

"And you're sure he didn't return home, Gaius?" The trio looked into the back room as if expecting to see Merlin drooling into his pillow rather than the neatly-made bed they already knew was there.

"Yes, Sire," the physician replied, worriedly stirring a headache remedy.

"We should check the tavern, perhaps he-"

Gwaine cut off as the door flew open and Merlin, covered in dead leaves and clutching a bottle in one hand, stumbled in.

"Merlin!" The three yelled in unison.

"Heeeeeeeeeey!" The servant responded, clearly still drunk- or maybe drunk _again_, based on the amber liquid dripping from the near-empty bottle.

"Merlin, where have you been?" Arthur demanded, forestalling Gaius' own inquiry.

The warlock frowned in concentration.  
"Not sure... maybe the wors' tavern ever? All they had wassis one bottle!" He held his arm up, not even noticing when the vessel slipped from between his fingers.

"Merlin, are you hurt?" Gaius asked, leading his boy to the patient cot.

"Pfffft. Was only one knife," the servant dismissed the danger with a wave of one hand.

The three froze.

"Knife?" Gwaine asked, voice slightly higher-pitched than usual.

"Oh yeah. I'ss fine though." He stared at the hearth for a moment. "I think there wassa... fire?"

Arthur and Gwaine exchanged worried looks before the king stepped forward.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"I'm gonna sleep now," the servant announced, rolling over and drawing the blanket across his face.

The king frowned and reached for the younger man only to be waved off by Gaius.

"I doubt you'll get anything coherent out of him, Sire. Better to let him sleep."

Arthur reluctantly agreed.

_But when you wake up, Merlin..._


	9. Ill Wind

A/N: From a prompt by Sarajm :)

Many thanks to the guest who left me some lovely reviews- and to the rest of my precious reviewers as well ;)

* * *

Windows rattled as the wind continued to gain force. There was no denying it now- they were in for a powerful wind storm.

"And where are you off to, _Mer_lin?"

The servant froze, not quite meeting his master's eyes as he replied.  
"Well, it wouldn't be unusual if all this excitement caused Adelaide to go into labor and I-"

"Tell me you were not about to go out in this storm for a _horse_."

"Not just _a _horse. I know you've been looking forward to this- she and your Everard are a very promising match. Why, I bet-"

"Merlin," he stared until the younger man returned his gaze. "You are not to risk your safety to visit an animal that is probably perfectly fine without you. Understood?"

Blue eyes drifted away as the physician's ward pursed his lips.

"_Merlin._"

"Fine," he huffed, "I'll just go see to Gaius, then."

"And no side-trips!" Arthur commanded.

_It's not a side trip if it's along my route._ The stubborn warlock thought, turning to take a different path to Gaius' chambers. What a coincidence it happened to take him past the royal stable.

He winced as it came into view. He could already hear the roof beams creaking as the thatch prepared to fly away. What he didn't hear was the screaming of panicked horses. Good. That meant the stable hands had likely moved them inside the castle proper, something that was usually only necessary in the winter.

Merlin was about to go straight back to his mentor when he heard a familiar voice. _Tyr._

"C'mon, girl, let's go," the stable hand coaxed from somewhere inside the distressed building.

"Well, now I won't be risking my safety for a horse..." the servant mumbled as he ran to the small stable, the wind nearly smashing him into the door frame as he turned the corner. "Tyr!"

"Merlin!" The other man looked up, surprised but pleased to have help. "Could you get the foal? Adelaide just gave birth and isn't quite recovered."

"Isn't that unusual?" Merlin asked, making his way back to the birthing stall where the baby was wobbling in the wind despite the protection of the stable walls.

"It happens sometimes- she should be fine soon enough," Tyr shouted, just as the mare decided to lie back down.

"Tyr- why don't you come carry the foal? It's too heavy for me." That was a lie, but they had to get out of here- the sound of the door being torn off was testament to that. The roof beams were also creaking in an increasingly alarming manner.

The stable hand reluctantly left the horse and took its foal in his arms, turning back at the door.  
"Merlin-"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut off when the ceiling fell in. Eyes flashing, the warlock leapt for the exit, managing to push Tyr and his burden to safety before he himself was buried.

All he heard over the collapse and howling wind was his name being shouted as a horse shrieked behind him.

* * *

Arthur walked through the impromptu infirmary, visiting those who had been harmed in the previous day's wind storm. He hadn't seen Merlin yet, but then he'd only even seen Gaius for a moment as the elder moved between patients.

"Guinevere." His new wife turned from her patient with a wan smile.

"Arthur! Could you hold him still? I can't treat him when he's so agitated."

Behind her Arthur spied his most trusted stable hand, now with an ugly bump and slice on his forehead.

"Tyr," the king gently restrained the younger man so the queen could clean his wound.

Hazy eyes swiveled toward him, gradually lighting in recognition.

"Sire!" He would have bowed had Arthur not been holding him.

"Just relax, Tyr. Guinevere will have you fixed up shortly but you have to hold still."

Calloused hands wrapped around his arms and pleading eyes met his own.

"You've got to help him, Sire!"

"What? Help who?"

Tyr's brow furrowed in confusion and pain.  
"I- I don't remember. Just- he needs help... the stable! He's trapped in the stable!"

Suspicion was running down his spine like cold water. _Surely that idiot didn't..._

"Tyr, you just sit and let Guinevere and Gaius tend to you. I'll take care of whoever's in trouble."

"Thank you, Sire," the stable hand replied, slumping a bit and remaining still as the queen dabbed at his injury.

"I shall return soon," he kissed his wife, leaving the room in haste.

* * *

Arthur stared in open-mouthed horror. What had once been the royal stable was now little more than a pile of stone and timber. Not only had the roof fallen in, but the walls had followed. One corner was all that remained upright, two ceiling beams bracing against each other to form a relatively protected area in the middle. Perhaps Merlin was there, safe like he always was.

_You don't even know if it _is_ Merlin in there._

Either way, someone was in need of help and the sooner it arrived the better.

"Leon!"

The commander, currently in charge of a group of knights assisting in recovery efforts, trotted over and frowned at the wreckage.

"Sire?"

"I've been informed someone may be trapped in the rubble; organize a few men to clear this away- _carefully_."

"Of course, Sire," he surveyed the remains with a sad gaze. "Do we know who we're looking for?"

"No," the king's voice grew strained, "but I think it may be Merlin."

That proclamation lit a fire beneath the rescue crew, all of them working at a frenzied pace that soon had them uncovering a battered hand.

"Here!" Elyan called out, tossing stones aside with reckless abandon.

The increased noise woke Adelaide, whose cries could now be heard beneath the sheltered area Arthur had observed earlier.

"You two take care of that," the monarch pointed to a pair of knights who gave short bows and obeyed, leaving the king to focus on his friend- for it was definitely Merlin they had found. Dark hair and a familiar brown jacket, dusted with crumbled mortar, confirmed Arthur's fear.

"Careful, we don't know how badly he's injured."

Leon nodded, the hint of moisture in his eyes showing his expectation that the servant was more than merely injured.

Their pace slowed as they worked to ensure nothing shifted to further harm their friend, though his prospects looked increasingly bleak as they revealed more of him. No one dared to check for signs of life in the bloodied and crushed form until the last of the debris was removed.

"Merlin?" Arthur knelt by his servant, lightly resting a hand on one shoulder. Not lightly enough, as the action caused Merlin to draw a sharp breath which incited a bout of wracking coughs and pained groans. He did not, however, wake.

"Well he's alive," the sovereign's tone was brisk, "let's make sure he stays that way."

* * *

He woke screaming when Gaius set his leg, but subsided to whimpers when his arm was put back in place.

"Shhh, shhh, my boy- it'll be better soon. Now, tell me- where else does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he moaned before forcing himself to concentrate on exactly what he was feeling. "M' back's the worst."

The physician nodded. "I expect it would be," he answered, pulling a jar out of his medical kit. "Try to relax."

Merlin huffed, then groaned again, only now realizing he was lying on his front with no shirt or jacket in evidence. The pressure wasn't pleasant on his battered chest, but it was preferable to being on his back- which was probably one large bruise.

"This will soothe the ache a bit, but it will make your cuts sting," Gaius warned.

His ward hummed in acknowledgment, concentrating on containing any further screams. He knew from prior experience that "stinging" was a very mild term for the burning pain the balm caused. Still, it _would_ help seal the wounds as well as easing the agony from having a building fall on him.

"Is Tyr okay? Adelaide and her foal?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Tyr brought the foal inside, looking for help, but was knocked out by flying debris. They were both found and Tyr sent Arthur to find you as soon as he woke. Adelaide was in the stable with you, but the beams fell in such a way that she was protected. It was miraculous, really." Gaius gave him a pointed look.

"Miraculous indeed." A familiar prattish voice proclaimed. Blond hair and blue eyes entered Merlin's vision as the king knelt beside him.

"I distinctly remember telling you _not_ to risk your safety for a horse."

"Well," the servant licked his lips, accepting a drink from Gaius before continuing, "it was actually _two_ horses- and Tyr."

Arthur massaged his forehead with one hand, sighing in resignation.  
"You're never going to listen to me, are you?"

"I always listen to you, _Sire_," Merlin grinned, slipping into the familiar banter.

"But you don't obey."

"Then how do all of your socks get clean?"

"I'm not certain, but I think you've been bribing George to do your chores."

"You don't pay enough for me to be giving out bribes."

"Maybe you should stop spending it all in the tavern."

"Maybe you should stop driving me to drink."

Arthur, whose own grin had been widening throughout the exchange, was about to deliver the comeback of a lifetime when Gaius interrupted.

"This is all very entertaining, but Merlin is in need of _rest_." He fixed his charge with a stern glare, making the younger man shrink back slightly. Arthur hid his chuckle in a light huff.

"I'll be back later, Merlin."

The servant sighed dramatically.  
"If you must."

The royal rolled his eyes and turned away, parting words just barely audible.

"I'm glad you're safe, Merlin."

_I am so glad you're safe, old friend._


End file.
